It often occurs that a user of a software application frequently has to manually adjust the font size of the text provided in various user interfaces of the application in order to comfortably read such text. This font size selection may have to be manually repeated for each application on the device, and perhaps each time the user launches the particular application. This wastes the time of the user, especially users that have vision impairments who must routinely manually adjust the font size of various applications in order to comfortably read the text presented in the application.